Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas treating device and a manufacturing method of a honeycomb structure, and more particularly, it relates to an exhaust gas treating device which can be downsized as a whole and which is easy to be heated and hard to be rapidly cooled, and a manufacturing method of a honeycomb structure.
Description of the Related Art
An internal combustion engine has a problem that cinders are generated during combustion of fuel. To eliminate the problem, from the viewpoint of taking atmospheric environment into consideration, a removal of harmful components included in an exhaust gas and countermeasures to prevent a particulate matter (hereinafter also referred to as “the PM” sometimes) such as soot or ash from being discharged to the atmosphere are required simultaneously.
Heretofore, regulations on the removal of the PM emitted from a diesel engine tends to be strengthened worldwide, and a use of a honeycomb filter as a trapping filter to remove the PM (hereinafter also referred to as “the DPF” sometimes) attracts attention. In this honeycomb filter, suppressing an increase of a pressure loss requires increasing a filter volume. On the other hand, in a car or the like, enlarging an engine or an indoor space is given priority. Therefore, limiting a mounting space of the filter or the like causes the problem that it is difficult to increase the filter volume. Furthermore, various exhaust gas treating devices in which such honeycomb filters are used (see Patent Document 1) have been proposed.
Furthermore, in recent years, a temperature of the exhaust gas tends to be lowered by improving a combustion efficiency of the internal combustion engine. Therefore, heat required for a catalytic activity would run short. To eliminate this problem, exhaust gas treating devices in which heat of the exhaust gas is effectively utilized (Patent Documents 2 and 3) have been proposed.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-024726
[Patent Document 2] JP 5368959
[Patent Document 3] JP-T-2012-529592